Penghangat
by Black Freesia
Summary: Biarlah kunjungan Sakura disela-sela kesibukkannya berlanjut. Siapa tahu semua itu dapat membuatnya lebih baik. /SasuSaku/ Short-fic.


Errg... maaf karena saya nyampah di fandom ini. Mana fanficnya abal pula. Maaf, kalau fanficnya jelek, silahkan pukul saya kalau fanficnya jelek sangat.

* * *

**Penghangat**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Penghangat © Freesia Valerian

* * *

**Siapa tahu** senyuman lebar yang berasal dari sudut bibir yang ditarik ke atas, yang membentuk senyuman menawan namun mengandung kehangatan yang berasal dari gadis cantik itu dapat membuat pemuda dingin itu pelan-pelan mencoba menaikkan sudut bibirnya yang selalu tertarik ke bawah. Siapa tahu dengan melihat senyuman dari gadis itu yang menggambarkan ketegaran dalam menghadapi dunia kejam shinobi dapat membuat pemuda dingin itu mencoba mencairkan es yang menempel di sudut bibir yang tertarik ke bawah yang menyebabkannya sulit tersenyum. Siapa tahu senyuman menawan Haruno Sakura dapat membuat membuat ada sedikit ekspresi bahagia di wajah Uchiha Sasuke yang selama ini kaku, dingin, dan keras.

**Siapa tahu** Sasuke mengingkan agar jemari Sakura menyusup di antara jemari dinginnya, menempelkan telapak tangan yang hangat ke telapak tangannya yang dingin karena terdapat bongkahan es di telapak tangan itu. Siapa tahu dengan menggengam tangan Sasuke erat-erat dapat menyumbangkan sedikit kehangatan di tangan Sakura ke tangan dingin Sasuke dan membuat bongkahan es di telapak tangannya mencair. Siapa tahu dengan menggengam tangan Sasuke membuatnya begitu menginginkan digenggam oleh tangan Sakura yang lembut dan hangat selamanya.

**Siapa tahu** dengan menatap bola mata emerald Sakura yang indah dapat membuat Sasuke sadar betapa hangatnya tatapan mata itu, penuh warna, penuh ekspresi, bukan gelap, bukan juga kosong seperti dirinya. Hingga dia ingin mata onxynya yang kelam itu memandang dunia dengan segala warna bukan hanya hitam yang membosankan. Hingga dia ingin banyak ekspresi di kedua bola mata, bukan ekspresi kosong seolah dunia begitu membosankan.

**Siapa tahu** dengan hadirnya Sakura sekarang membuatnya sadar bahwa dia terlalu sulit dijangkau. Ketika Sakura melangkahkan kaki satu langkah maka dia pergi menjauh dengan tiga langkah membuat jarak meratas, bahkan Sakura tak mampu menggapai bayangannya. Siapa tahu dengan hadirnya Sakura sekarang, Sasuke mau memalingkan tubuhnya sejenak, memandang Sakura yang berlari terpongoh-pongoh untuk mengejarnya. Siapa tahu Sasuke mau berdiam diri sejenak sampai Sakura berhasil menghampirinya dan memeluknya, maka dia akan membelai rambut pink gadis itu yang basah oleh keringat.

**Siapa tahu** dengan kunjungan Sakura dapat membuatnya mengerti dia tidak sendirian. Kunjungan yang dimulai dengan sapaan hangat, mengucapkan namanya dengan irama riang, lembut, dan memabukkan, kemudian berceloteh tentang berbagai macam hal, tentang Naruto yang semakin dewasa namun tetap mempertahankan sisi konyolnya, tentang Kakashi yang masih senang terlambat, tentang Sai yang masih suka tersenyum datar, tentang toko bunga Ino yang semakin berwarna dengan bunga-bunga indah, dan topik yang paling dia tunggu tentang kehidupannya sehari-hari, saat dia bangun pagi, saat dia merawat pasien-pasien di rumah sakit, tentang keceriannya, tentang keluhannya. Dan kemudian –saat yang paling Sasuke benci- dia mengakhiri celotehannya, meminta izin pulang, melampaikan tangannya, dan berkata 'sampai besok'.

Biarlah kunjungan Sakura disela-sela kesibukkannya berlanjut sampai pintu jeruji itu terbuka mempersilahkan dia menatap dunia nyata. Biarkan kunjungan itu berlanjut agar dia kembali merasakan kehangatan yang dulu sempat musnah. Agar dia tahu dibalik hujan lebar dengan petir menggelegar terdapat pelangi yang indah. Agar dia tahu ada cahaya terang benderang dibalik kegelapan pekat. Agar dia tahu Sakura selalu ada untuknya. Agar dia tahu dia telah menemukan kebahagian yang dulu pernah pupus. Siapa tahu semua itu dapat membuatnya lebih baik.

* * *

Sebenarnya kalimat siapa tahu itu rasa ngeganjel, tadinya mau diganti kata mungkin, tapi sayanya yang gimana gitu, jadi biarlah pake 'siapa tahu', jadi kalo gak suka silahkan katakan saja.


End file.
